


Name

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron deals with a pregnant Hermione. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

Hermione bustled around the kitchen making some dinner for the both of them, only she grunted causing Ron to look up from the newspaper. Hermione seemed irritated that her large pregnant stomach was getting the way of her opening a drawer. He did his best not to laugh because he knew that it wouldn't be appreciated he knew that his wife was sensitive about her weight and in particular how big her stomach was.

However, after a few minutes, she still seemed to be struggling with the drawer and Ron thought he should probably step in. He got up and made his way over to her, Hermione saw him coming and huffed but went to go stand by the table.

"The rolling pin," she huffed again. Ron scanned the contents of the drawer. They were full of both muggle and wizard items and he managed to locate the rolling pin in the pile of all the other items. He brought the item to his wife who swiped it from his hands and glared at it like it was the bane of her existence. Ron closed the distance between him and his wife and took her into his arms from behind.

"I'm so fat," she started crying.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Ron reminded her carefully, lest it start yet another argument. The two were prone to arguments as it was but with Hermione's emotions all over the place, it was even easier to get into fights than it normal. That meant that he had to watch what he said more or else they would always be fighting. He gently put down the rolling pin and led his wife into the living room where the two sat side by side Hermione still looking rather distressed.

"She's going to be coming soon," she said focusing on her large stomach. They had opted to find out the sex of the baby early on. The nursery was already made but due to Hermione insistence, it was a light green rather than pink. Ron nodded, their baby could be coming any day. He was both excited and dreadfully nervous about their first child coming into the world. He might have learned to slightly dampen his temper but it was still prone to flaring up. What if he was one of those fathers who always yelled at their kids? What if his daughter hated him? What if he wasn't a good father? Hermione's hand closed over his temporarily stalling his fears and he looked up gratefully into his wife's eyes. For a while, the two just looked between the other's eyes and Hermione's stomach, still even after all this time trying to wrap their minds around the fact that soon the two of them were going to be parents. They were going to a little screaming human around.

"We still haven't named her," Hermione mentioned and Ron sighed. The two of them had been trying to find a perfect name for their daughter ever since they had found out that they were having a girl. The problem was that none of them they had thought of so far or looked at seemed right from their daughter. "She's going to be born without a name," Hermione said anxiously. She wanted everything to be perfect and apparently not having a name meant that it wouldn't be perfect. She had been even more anxious lately than before and had been trying to come up with one they both liked.

"We'll find a name," Ron said softly trying to assure his wife.

"What about Helen?" Ron was pretty sure Hermione had already proposed that name 5 times but kept that to himself and just said.

"No," she quieted again looking pensive and worried. Ron tightened his grasp on her trying to lend her a little bit of comfort. After a long period of silence, Hermione spoke up tentatively.

"What do you think of the name Rose?" He blinked, in all the names they had discussed that one had never come up before. He turned to his wife's nervous face and grinned.

"I think it's brilliant."

 

 

 

 


End file.
